Vacation From Hell
by katalina0525
Summary: How will the competitors react when Atomicka announces that they are all going on vacation for 2 weeks? TOGETHER? Will Elise and Allegra kill each other? Will Psymon lose his marbles? And exactly where are they going? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I just randomly thought of and typed up today, so...yeah. Lol hope you like it. I made Atomicka a complete jerk (lol). I don't know why, I just really wanted to do this with his character. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**-Katalina**

Chapter One

Allegra wanted to scream.

_Who _had insisted on having this party? She vowed she would find out, and once she did she would personally wring that person's neck. This was just horrendous. First of all, they'd let Mac bring all his DJ equipment so they could _dance_. Come on now. Her, dance? Yeah, sure, that'll happen in about a million years. Number two, no one else had been invited except the SSX riders and DJ Atomicka. What kind of lameo would make a party exclusive to the SSX riders? How in the world was she supposed to have friends outside of the circuit if they were the only people she ever saw? And number three…well, Elise was there. And if that bitchy blonde was anywhere within a two-mile radius of her, it was literally impossible to have a good time.

_I mean just look at her, _she thought in disgust. _First she flirts with Nate, then she turns around to flirt with Moby for as long as she can until Zoe tries to kill her. She's such a slut-_

"Allegra! Allegra!" a tiny voice shouted from behind.

Allegra looked up. Just as she'd thought, it was Griff. Who else would be so excited at an event like this?

"Dance with me! Dance with me!" he exclaimed as he grabbed both her hands and attempted to pull her out of her chair.

Allegra didn't even budge; she was practically glued to the seat. "Sorry, little guy, but I'm not in the mood."

"Aww, why not?" he whined. "Mac says he's gonna play Smashmouth first, and they're my favorite!"

"I know," Allegra said, dropping her hands onto her lap. "You've only told me that like a million times."

Griff stared at her for a long moment. Then seeming to lose all his energy, he sat down in the seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Somethin' bothering you?"

Allegra couldn't believe it. How many times had she been over this with the kid? Probably already a dozen, but he just never could seem to get it.

"You know I can't stand to be around Elise for too long," she told him, casting the blonde across the room a nasty look. "Her mere _presence _pisses me off. And tonight it's worse than usual."

Griff sighed, shaking his head. "You've got anger issues, man."

"Oh I do _not_!" Allegra snapped. "_She's_ the problem, not me."

Griff shrugged. "Whatever you say. Just don't let it bother you. In fact, I know something that would make you feel a lot better!"

Allegra sighed in annoyance. She loved the kid. Really, she did, but at times like this she wanted nothing more than to swing him over her shoulder and throw him out the nearest window. Or into a garbage can.

"I don't even wanna hear it," she told him.

Griff jumped out of his seat, his energy seeming to have suddenly returned, and grabbed her hands again. "You could come out onto the dance floor!"

"Nooooo," Allegra groaned.

Griff pulled. "Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

Just then, Mac got onto the intercom. Apparently he'd finished setting up all his equipment. Allegra rolled her eyes. _Great._ She had secretly been hoping he'd break something on the way in. Not that she didn't like Mac, but if there was no music, then there certainly couldn't be any dancing either.

"Yo! How ya'll doin' tonight my fellow SSXers?"

A couple people cheered. Elise was especially loud and obnoxious, of course, and almost everyone in the room turned to look at her.

_Omigod, just shut up, _Allegra thought, finally taking her hands out of Griff's so she wouldn't look like such an idiot. _We all know she wants to be the center of attention, but it really gets old after a while. I hate her._

"I've gotta say I'm more than excited to be startin' another season here on this circuit…"

* * *

"…blah, blah, blah." Zoe wished Mac would just shut up already. No one cared about what that little punk had to say. Everyone _knew_ the season started next month. No need to talk about it. He wasn't even that great of a DJ, and here he was standing at the front of the room, acting like he was the shit. She made a mental note to have Psymon steal all his underwear from his drawers when the season started. That would teach him a lesson.

"Seriously, mate, just get on with it," Moby muttered in agreement. "And when's Atomicka gonna get here?"

Zoe shrugged, not really caring. "I dunno. He's late for everything."

"Which I think is _really_ tacky," Elise said, putting her elbows on the table. "I mean he's the one who insisted we have this party in the first place. I wasn't going to come at first, but when I heard he had an important announcement to make, I decided I'd better."

For once, Zoe actually agreed with the skank.

"I wasn't goin' to come either," Moby also agreed. "But since I knew all my mates were gonna be here, I figured what the hell? And speakin of mates, where _is_ Psymon?"

Zoe snickered. "He's gonna be a bit late."

Elise arched an eyebrow. "Oh God. Do I even _want_ to know?

Before Zoe could answer, Mac suddenly finished his mindless babbling and exclaimed, "This first song is goin' out to my buddy Griff, who, I might mention, turned 13 last Friday!"

Zoe was actually interested in this bit of information. She searched the room for the little blonde mop, and finally found him in a corner with Allegra. Allegra was sitting in a chair sulking (no surprise), and he was standing over her. He smiled shyly after Mac announced his birthday, and Zoe couldn't resist. She had to humiliate him even more.

"Woohoo! Who's your girlfriend?" she shouted over the slight applause. "Don't hide it I KNOW you have one!"

Griff's face turned beet red, and before Zoe could add another comment, Mac said, "Congratulations, man! Anyway, this first song's goin' out to Griff. It's by his favorite band of all time: Smashmouth!"

To Zoe's disappointment, Griff quickly got over his embarrassment and jumped out onto the dance floor. Allegra stayed in her seat.

The music started, and what happened next made Zoe feel the need to cover her own eyes.

* * *

As Viggo stepped into the party room, he swore his gut was going to bust. He was laughing so hard that he had to lean against the wall in order to keep himself from falling over. He looked over at Allegra in the corner, and found that even _she_ was smiling. This was just too hilarious. You couldn't _not_ laugh at this. Well, Zoe wasn't laughing. He'd seen her roll her eyes, and now she was banging her head on the table. But other than her, everyone in the room was getting a kick out of this.

Griff was _dancing_. Alone, out on the dance floor in the center of the room. The song playing was 'Can't Get Enough of You, Baby'. Viggo recognized the tune from the Pizza Hut commercials on TV.

Just then, Allegra turned around in her seat, and her eyes met his instantly. She'd obviously heard him laughing.

"Viggo! Get your butt over here and sit with me," she said just loud enough so that he would hear.

Viggo immediately grabbed another chair and began dragging it over to the corner. All summer he'd promised himself over and over again that this season he _would_ tell her how he felt. He was very well aware that this was a perfect opportunity, but…naah, it could wait a little longer. Besides, the season technically hadn't started yet.

"What's up?" he asked after sitting down. "How was your summer?"

Not that they hadn't text messaged each other almost every single day, but who knew? Something else could've happened recently that she hadn't told him yet.

"Oh the usual," she replied. "Skateboarding 'til dark, guitar, having to spend every living, breathing moment with Griff because his parents don't want to deal with him. Not that I blame them, of course."

Viggo shrugged, looking out onto the dance floor at Griff. He was _still_ jamming. "Not my fault he's your cousin."

Allegra rolled her eyes, although there was still a bit of amusement in her expression. "We're not cousins; we're distant relatives. But still. It is _no_ picnic having that little squirt in your house with you for an entire summer. Seriously, his parents just called me up and were all like, 'Can Griff stay with you this summer? Since you're both going back to SSX in the fall anyway, it would be more convenient.' Pfff, yeah, for _them_."

"I know, you told me all that," Viggo said, grinning. "And I still find it hilarious."

Allegra rolled her eyes again. "Let's change the subject." She looked in Elise's direction, and cast her another dirty look. "Well, Miss Riggs never ceases to piss me off. You know what she did tonight?"

Viggo sighed. Not this again. "Al, you really need to get off Elise's case. Don't let her bother you. It's just who she is."

After he'd said that, Allegra looked so murderous that Viggo actually got scared. But before she could say one word, the doors to the room burst open, and in stepped the one and only DJ Atomicka.

* * *

_'Bout time he got here, _Moby thought, watching as Atomicka scrambled across the room and to the front where Mac was standing. _I don' know how much more of this I could've sat through._

The music stopped, and Moby heard Griff exclaim, "Hey!" His song hadn't quite ended yet.

"Sorry, dawg, but Atomicka's here," Mac said to Griff. But he had to say it through the microphone, of course. "And from what I understand he's got a very important announcement for everyone."

"He'd sure as hell better," Zoe muttered. "I mean I flew all the way out here just for this. I should've stayed home like Kaori."

Moby nodded in agreement, and turned his attention back to Atomicka. The 35-year-old DJ practically shoved Mac out of the way as he grabbed the microphone from him. Unfortunately, he had an all too familiar expression set on his face.

_Aw no, _Moby thought, shaking his head. _Here we go again…_

"Yeah, yeah, you all know the drill. I love you guys, you're the shit, yada-yada, now let's get down to business."

Elise rolled her eyes. "And _this_ is the Atomicka we all know and love," she muttered to Nate.

Atomicka snapped his head in her direction. "What the hell did you just say Elise?"

Elise shrugged her shoulders casually. "Nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now as I was saying…" He stopped, eyeing Allegra and Viggo toward the back of the room. "Would you two lovebirds get out of that corner? You can make out and do whatever the fuck you want after I'm done talking-GRIFF! Sit your little ass still before I nail you to a chair!"

Griff instantly stopped jumping up and down, his freckled face turning slightly pale. "O-okay."

"NOW. If everyone is finally ready to listen to what I have to say-," He stopped again, scanning the room. "All right, where the hell is Sketchy?"

Zoe let out an evil chuckle. "Don't worry, Psymon'll be here," she assured him. "He'll just be…_running late_, if you get the gist."

Atomicka screwed up his face. "Uhh, yeah-,"

"And Kaori's still in Japan," Mac spoke. "She'll probably get here tomorrow around-,"

"Yeah, don't care," Atomicka quickly cut him off. "I was only concerned about Psymon because I don't wanna be held responsible for any damage he might cause at this joint. Anyway, here's the deal, people; I've got good news and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?"

"The bad news, mate!" Moby exclaimed enthusiastically. "That way after we hear the bad news, the good news'll cheer us up."

Atomicka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just for that I'm tellin' you in reverse order," he muttered, although the microphone picked up his deep voice, and everyone heard him.

"Oi that ain't fair!" Moby shouted. "You _asked_ us which one we wanted to hear first-,"

"ANYWAY. The good news is you're all goin' on a two-week vacation before the season starts. Full expenses paid, courtesy of the event organizers. The bad news is, I'm coming with you."

* * *

The quickest to react was Elise.

"A vacation?! Where to?"

"You really expect me to spend _two weeks_ with this bitch?" Allegra demanded, jabbing a finger at Elise.

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch?" Elise spat, her eyes seeming to flare with rage.

"There goes our plans to go dirt biking," Zoe said to Moby, who sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry; I should say 'skank'".

"That's it, redhead! You and me. Right here, right now. LET'S GO!"

"Yo, girls, simmer" Mac tried to calm them down.

"Al, relax," Viggo added.

"Bring it!" Allegra challenged, ignoring them both. "You're goin' down, skank!"

"Elise," Nate said, putting a hand on Elise's shoulder, but the blonde was already out of her chair.

"Call me a skank ONE more time-,"

"Hey, Allegra, do you think we could run back to the lodge so I can pick up my video game? Cuz I'm getting kinda bored-,"

"Everybody SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Atomicka screamed.

The room fell dead silent. Griff didn't dare ask about his video game again. Even Allegra and Elise sat back down in their seats.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted by Elise-,"

"Rude?" Elise snorted. "Who are _you _calling rude?"

"Hey. I said SHUT UP."

"Umm, excuse, but no, I won't shut up," Elise said firmly. "You have no right to blow up at me. I asked a simple question."

"Yes, but you interrupted what I was saying my dear," Atomicka said in a mock polite tone. "But since you asked where we're going, I guess I'll just go ahead and tell you. It was supposed to be a surprise, but screw it."

"Jamaica!" Moby exclaimed before Atomicka could continue.

The DJ sighed in irritation. "Okay, new rule. Jones doesn't speak unless he's spoken to first. Understood?"

"Yo, A-bomb, quit bein' a bastard and get on with it," Mac said seriously. "I swear to God, dawg."

Atomicka shot him one of his death glares. "I'll deal with you later. Oh, and don't _ever_ call me whatever it was you just said again."

Back in the corner, Allegra and Viggo were starting to get mad at him too.

"Hey, _A-bomb_, I agree with Mac," Allegra shouted so that he would hear her. "Stop being a jackass and just tell us where we're going,"

Atomicka narrowed his eyes at her, grinning slightly. "_You,_ on the other hand, can call me whatever you like, whenever you like."

Allegra cringed. "Eww."

"Anyway. Since you all are just _so_ anxious to know where we're going, I'll tell you this much: it's gonna be in a hot climate, so you sure as hell better have summer clothes back at the lodge-,"

"So it _is_ in Jamaica?" Moby was quick to shout.

Atomicka sighed again. "No you idiot."

Moby considered. "Cancun?"

"No."

"Hawaii?"

"NO! For God's sake. _Disney World_. We're all going to DISNEY WORLD."

Before anyone could say a word, the doors to the room burst open, and in stepped Psymon with a fire extinguisher in hand.

"STAND BACK! I'LL SHOOT! Waaaaaahahahaha…"


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter. Rather short, but necessary. Hope you all enjoy! :D

-Katalina

Chapter Two

A split second later, Zoe burst into evil, almost demonic chuckles that sounded eerily similar to Psymon's.

As usual, he looked far more dangerous than your average human being. He was wearing a bright orange outfit that resembled those worn by prisoners, and he had a huge chain around his neck that trailed all the way down to the floor. He also, for some strange reason, was not wearing shoes.

_Aw this is gonna be great, _Zoe thought, not caring that Elise was narrowing her eyes at them both in disapproval. _I hope he lets Atomicka have it. _

Or Griff. Seeing either one of those losers covered in white foam would make her day.

"About damn time you got here," was Atomicka's response to Psymon's dramatic entrance. "I was starting to worry."

For just a moment, the crazy look left Psymon's eyes, and he slowly lowered the fire extinguisher.

"_Really_?" he said in surprise. He adjusted the giant chain around his neck. "Well, err, I guess that's nice of ya-,"

"Not about _you, _you idiot. I meant I was starting to worry that maybe you'd vandalized something in the other room. Because if you did, I'd have to pay for it out of my own pocket, and you'd be in BIG fucking trouble then."

Moby tapped Zoe lightly on the shoulder. "Oi, Zo. _Did_ he do anythin'?" he whispered so Atomicka wouldn't hear.

Zoe shrugged, honestly having no idea. "Dunno, but I would assume he did. I mean how else do you explain the fact that he's barefoot?"

"But you said before that you _knew_ he was gonna be late," Elise was quick to point out.

Zoe scowled, wishing that Elise and Allegra had gotten the chance to fight a few minutes ago. She would have had Allegra's back all the way, no question about it. "Yeah, but all I knew was that he was gonna be bringing a fire extinguisher to get this party started," she told the skank. "He didn't say anything about vandalism."

"Aieyeiyei!!" Psymon suddenly shouted, causing mostly everyone in the room to jump. Except Zoe, of course. She found it entertaining.

Mac covered his ears in case he would do it again. "Damn, dawg," he muttered to no one in particular. "It's a real good thing Kaori isn't here."

"All right, Psymon, this episode is officially over," Atomicka said, more annoyed than anything. "Now sit your ass down. I've got to finish what I was saying about our little Disney World vacation."

At the mention of 'Disney World,' Griff suddenly stood up and began dancing around the room in celebration. With all the chaos, he'd completely forgotten about Atomicka's announcement.

"Disney World!" he sang. "We're going to Disney World! We're going to Disney World! We're going to-,"

Before Zoe could chuck her glass cup at him (as she wanted _so_ desperately to do), Atomicka intervened.

"GRIFF! What did I _just_ say about sitting still?" he shouted. "I've got nails and a hammer out in my truck, kid, and I'm not afraid to use 'em."

"And I've got a gun!" Psymon added menacingly, pointing the fire extinguisher at Griff.

Griff shrieked and climbed onto Allegra's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck.

Allegra let out an irritated sigh. "Get a grip, dude," she said, knowing that it was Psymon he was afraid of, not Atomicka. "It's just a fire extinguisher. And besides, it probably doesn't even have anything in it. He's an _idiot_."

She shoved Griff off of herself, and looked up just in time to see Psymon pointing his weapon directly at her. Zoe's eyes lit up with amusement. She had nothing against Allegra, but as long as she got to see someone get nailed, she would be happy. Besides, maybe it would teach the little rebel to be less moody.

"You'd sure as hell better believe it's loaded!" Psymon warned.

Viggo stepped in front of Allegra defensively, but the reckless look in Psymon's eye suggested that that wasn't going to stop him.

"PSYMON!" Atomicka yelled, but it was too late. Before anyone could do anything, Psymon laughed madly, and let Viggo and Allegra "have it".

* * *

Nate jumped up from his seat next to Elise, and quickly ran to stop Psymon. He got sick and tired of having to restrain him every time things got out of hand, but he did it because he knew that no one else would. The only other people there strong enough to even attempt it would be Moby and Atomicka. Moby was somewhat afraid of Psymon and his unpredictable nature, and Nate knew that he would never lay a hand on him unless it was absolutely necessary. And Atomicka…well, he was just a lazy ass.

And a jackass, and every other sort of ass that you could possibly think of. Nate didn't like the DJ at all, and he kept quiet most the time to avoid hearing more of his bullshit. He especially didn't want to go on this vacation, because he knew that they would hear nothing but his mouth and profane language the entire time. The man was almost 36 years old. He needed to grow up.

Meanwhile, Psymon was still having fun with the fire extinguisher. He'd completely hosed Viggo-on his clothes, in the face, everywhere. But he'd only gotten the front of Allegra's shirt, and now he was chasing her in circles around the room so that he could finish the job.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Allegra screamed, successfully hurdling over a chair. "WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Aww blah, blah, blah," Psymon said, having no problems keeping up with her. "Your mere words can't intimidate me!"

He aimed the fire extinguisher at her again, but before he could pull the trigger, Nate had him in a headlock. The delinquent struggled desperately to get away, but it was no use; Nate was too strong.

"_Thank you_, Nate," Atomicka sounded more than relieved. "Allegra, babe, I would have done the same thing, but I decided to save all my energy for later tonight."

Allegra was so furious, Nate swore that her eyes were spitting fire. Not that he blamed her. As usual, Atomicka had said something completely out of line. In fact, he felt a very strong urge to go up and punch him in the jaw for it. If he _ever_ said something like that to Elise, he would kill him. Literally.

"Oh shut _up_, you sick bastard," Viggo snapped, although he wasn't taken seriously, because at the moment he was using a napkin to wipe the foam off his face.

Atomicka looked rather pleased at the reaction he'd caused in Allegra. "You gonna kill me now?" he asked her somewhat quietly.

Allegra let out an angry sigh. Then without a word she went to stand next to Viggo, giving Atomicka a rude, single fingered gesture as she walked away. The DJ chuckled to himself, but he didn't comment.

The room was silent for a few moments, except for Psymon as he continued to struggle under Nate's hold.

"Lemme _go_," he grunted. "Grrr…"

"Now, the next one of you who interrupts me doesn't get to go on the trip," Atomicka said seriously. "Anyway-,"

"Does this count as interrupting?" Zoe shouted hopefully.

Atomicka glared at her. "No, it doesn't. Now-,"

"Oi, what about this?!" Moby exclaimed.

Atomicka sighed. "You know what? I'm done. You can fill Sketchy in on all the details later. We leave in 3 days at 10:00 in the morning. Be at the airport by 9 or else."

"Or else?" Elise arched an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, what if we just don't show up at all?"

Now Atomicka really looked mad. "Look, you all are gonna show up. Then you're gonna go to Florida, and you're gonna FUCKING like it. Have I made myself clear?"

There were deep, heavy sighs among the competitors, along with "yes sir's", and "yeah, whatever's". Mac was the only one who said something different.

"Whateva' you say, A-bomb."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is REALLY long, so I hope everybody likes it! It took me FOREVER.**

**-Katalina**

Chapter 3

It was the night before their departure. Everyone at the lodge was busy getting clothes and other items packed for the trip, although they did not talk much about it as they did. They were all dreading it, except for Griff, of course. He couldn't have been more excited.

"So Allegra," he said, hopping up and down as he followed her into the lodge's laundry room. "Have you ever been to Disney World?"

Allegra sighed in annoyance, dropping the empty laundry basket she'd been carrying straight onto the floor. Tonight she was _really_ short on patience, and if the kid didn't cut it out like right now, she was going to lock him in a closet with Psymon. That would surely give her at least a few hours of peace and quiet.

"So have ya?" Griff kept pestering when she didn't answer. "Have ya? Have ya?"

After getting all of her clothes out of the dryer, Allegra slammed the door shut and turned to face him. "Yeah, when I was like 5," she finally said. "Don't remember much about it, though, so don't ask."

Griff looked disappointed. "Aww man. Are you sure you can't remember _anything_? Did you ride Splash Mountain? What about that one ride-oh, I forget what it's called, but my friend said that it's actually really scary-,"

Allegra whirled around to face him again, this time frowning. "Griff, what did I _just_ say? I don't remember ANYTHING about the time I went to Disney World, okay? Nothing at all. Now I'm trying to get my laundry done, so scram."

Griff hung his head low, looking hurt. Allegra would have never admitted it, but for just a moment she felt bad for snapping at him.

_Dude, maybe I do have a problem…_

"O-okay. Sorry," Griff said sadly, turning to leave. "I guess I'll see ya later then, Al."

At first Allegra let him go, but after a few more moments the guilt overcame her. He was just excited for crying out loud. Poor kid. She needed to start trying to be a little nicer, at least to him.

"Yo, little Griff, wait!" she called.

But he was already gone.

* * *

Upstairs, Mac was lying across his bed, throwing a 25-cent rubber ball up at the ceiling. He was _so_ bored, and his roommate, Viggo wasn't doing anything to help that. The blonde Swede had been packing constantly for the past half-hour. How the hell, Mac wanted to know, could you possibly need that long to pack? He'd gotten all his stuff together in 5 minutes!

"Dude, are you sure that's all you want to bring?" Viggo asked him for the millionth time, nodding toward the single suitcase Mac had crammed all his clothes into. "We're gonna be gone for two weeks, you know. Not 5 days."

Mac threw the ball up again, missing it this time when it came back down.

"Ow," he muttered as it nailed him in the eye. "Yeah, I'm sure, yo. All I need is clothes and my MP3 player, and I can live just fine."

"Uhh, yeah, but that's not a whole lot of clothes," Viggo pointed out.

Mac shrugged. "No prob. I can just wash 'em once they get dirty."

Viggo burst into laughter.

Mac snapped his head in his direction. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You don't even know how to do laundry!" Viggo exclaimed. "I _know_ you don't. Kaori always did it for you last year."

Mac rolled his eyes, sitting up. This was why he hated having Viggo as a roommate sometimes. He just always had to act like he was the smart guy. So what if he couldn't do laundry? Not the end of the world. Kaori was going on the trip too, so if push came to shove, she would be there to do if for him. He had everything planned out, and as usual, Viggo just had to go and make him look stupid.

Mac stood up, deciding to go find Griff. Maybe the little squirt would want to play some XBOX for a couple hours.

"Dude, Mac, I was just kidding," Viggo said once he was halfway out the door. "Besides, I'm sure Allegra will do your laundry for you if Kaori doesn't want to-,"

Viggo stopped in mid sentence, and Mac knew why. Allegra, agree to do _his_ laundry? The idea was just ridiculous. Mac could just hear her: "What do you think I am, a housewife?"

Mac shook his head. Nope, best to stick to letting Kaori do his laundry. Besides, she wouldn't mind. Mac swore that sometimes she actually _enjoyed_ it.

"Right, in a million years," Mac finished for him. "Now I'm gonna go find Griff and see if he wants to play Grand Theft Auto or somethin'."

"Grand Theft Auto?" Viggo looked at him strangely. "You sure you should be letting him play that?"

"It's _fine_," Mac assured. "Later, yo."

The second he left the room, he literally ran smack into Griff. He looked kind of sad.

_Bored, sad, close enough, _Mac thought.

"Yo, squirt, wanna play me in some Grand Theft Auto?" he asked cheerfully.

Griff shook his head. "Nah. Sorry, man, but I'm not really up for video games right now."

Mac was shocked. Wow. Something _really_ bad must've happened.

"All right, dawg, what's the problem?"

Griff sighed. "Allegra," he said so quietly that Mac barely heard him.

Allegra. Well, that was no shocker. She could be such a bitch; sometimes Mac couldn't decide who was worse: her or Atomicka.

Mac blinked, knowing he'd better keep that to himself. She would _kill_ him if she ever knew he thought that.

"I see. Well don't worry 'bout it, yo," he told Griff, patting him on the back. "She'll start bein' nicer…err, eventually."

Griff managed a small nod. "I hope so."

Mac smiled. "So, uh, if you ain't up for video games, then what do you wanna do?"

Surprisingly, Griff perked up a little. "Well…"

* * *

Elise sighed, looking from her curling iron to her flat iron. She just couldn't _decide! _It was maddening.

"What is wrong, Eli-chan?" Kaori asked

Elise groaned. "I can't decide whether I want to bring my flat iron or my curling iron! Aaargh."

"Well why not just bring them both?" Kaori suggested.

Elise shook her head. "I can't. There's not enough room for them both in my carry on bag!"

"Hmm." Kaori looked thoughtful. "Well why not just put one in your suitcase, then?"

"Because I have to have them both with me _at all_ times!" Elise exclaimed. "What if my suitcase gets mixed up with some other luggage and they send it all the way to San Francisco, and then I'll be stranded in Florida with only one of my hair appliances-,"

"Umm, Eli-chan," Kaori giggled. "Could you please slow down? I do not know what you are saying."

Elise smiled, and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm ranting again aren't I? But it's just so frustrating!"

Kaori smiled too. "I understand, Eli-chan. Would you like to put one of them in my carry on bag, perhaps? I have plenty of room."

Elise gave her a huge hug. Kaori was by far the best roommate she could have asked for. She was kind, considerate, and the two of them had become good friends ever since they both started in SSX. Elise was also responsible for teaching Kaori half the English she knew now. And well, she guessed she should give Mac some of the credit too. He had at least taught her some slang.

"Thanks so much, Kaori!" she exclaimed. "You're a freakin' life saver."

Kaori shrugged, taking Elise's curling iron and stuffing it into her panda backpack. "It is no problem. I just need to make sure I also have room for Ma-kun's MP3 player-,"

Before she could say another word, there was a huge CRASH, followed by a high pitched scream that sounded like it came from Allegra.

Elise and Kaori both jumped up and ran to open their bedroom door. Down the hall, Viggo had also poked his head out his door to see what was going on.

"Was that Allegra?" he asked the two girls.

"Dunno, but somebody broke something," Elise replied. "And it sure as hell better not be that new coffee pot I bought for us all."

Viggo shook his head. "I'm gonna go see what happened," he said, and headed for the stairs.

Elise looked at Kaori, and shrugged. "As long as it's not the coffee pot, I don't care," she said, and turned to continue packing.

Kaori lingered in the doorway, looking worried. "I don't know. Allegra-chan sounded like she got hurt."

Elise walked over to their giant mirror on the left wall, and began trying on the several pairs of sunglasses she owned. She would bring 3, she told herself, and no more.

"Well if she did, she probably brought it upon herself," she said, setting the pair she'd just tried on aside. She didn't like the way they looked with her hair. "I know I'd certainly like to hurt her. Come to think of it, I don't know anyone in this lodge who _wouldn't_."

"Viggo-kun would not," Kaori was quick to say.

Elise frowned at her reflection. Nope. Definitely not that pair, either. "Well he doesn't count. He's in _love_ with her. Ick. I don't understand _how _that's even possible_. _It's disgusting._"_

"DJ Atomicka seems to like her too," Kaori said.

Elise rolled her eyes. "Atomicka is a _pedophile_. He thinks she's sexy and that's all there is to it. He doesn't count either, though, because he doesn't live here. Thank gawd."

She would probably shoot herself if he even did as much as threaten to come live with them at the lodge. It would be constant cussing, yelling, and sexual harassment 24/7. Not that that all didn't already go on around there, but with Atomicka it would just be ten times worse.

"I do not know, Eli-chan," Kaori said. "I think I am going to check and make sure that everyone is all right."

Elise smirked at her reflection in approval. These made her look hot. "All right, let me know when you find out, especially if it happened to be the coffee pot."

* * *

"HE LICKED THE SIDE OF MY FACE!" Allegra screamed, pointing at Psymon, who was hiding in the kitchen corner, pretending to be scared. "I'm probably gonna get AIDS now!"

Nate sighed. "Allegra, you can't get AIDS from that," he told her. "Unless you have an open wound on your face."

As much as Nate would have loved to use this as an excuse to pound Psymon, he still felt that Allegra was overreacting. A lot.

"And did you honestly have to drop the coffee pot?" he went on, bending over to pick up a piece of broken glass. "Elise spent quite a bit of money on this so that we could have a nice new one."

That's when Viggo suddenly came running into the room. "What happened?" he exclaimed, looking only at Allegra. "Is anybody hurt?"

Nate shook his head. "No, but while you're at it you can help me pick up the rest of this broken glass." He looked at Allegra. "You too."

Still over in the corner, Psymon finally spoke. "What about me? Aren't I the one who _initiated_ the accident?"

Nate scowled. He just didn't understand Psymon. One moment he would do something like lick someone's face, the next he would be very calm, and willing to help clean up his own mess. He truly was unpredictable.

"No, Psymon, you just stay put," Nate told him firmly.

After a few moments, Allegra stood up to throw some glass away. "I haven't even done all my laundry yet," she grumbled. "I'll be up pretty late. I might even be a little late tomorrow morning to the airport. A-bomb's just gonna have to deal with it."

"Is that why you were making coffee at this time?" Nate asked.

Allegra made a face. "Duh."

"And Psymon did…what?" Viggo asked, casting the delinquent in the corner a short glance.

Nate sighed. "He came up behind her and licked the side of her face while she was carrying the coffee pot to the table."

"Scared the shit outta me," Allegra added. "By the way, have any of you seen Griff?"

"I know _I_ haven't seen him or DJ Fraser for about an hour," Zoe suddenly said, stepping into the room. She was wearing nothing but a towel, and her hair was dripping wet.

Nate frowned in disapproval. "Zoe, don't walk around like that," he told her.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll wipe the floor so nobody _falls_."

"No, he means it's nasty," Viggo translated, cringing. "Nobody wants to look at that."

Zoe narrowed her smeared black eyes at him. "You'd better watch it, punk. 'Sides, I only came down here 'cause I thought I heard a scream. And I wondered if my dear little Psymon could possibly have had something to do with it."

"You couldn't have gotten dressed first?" Viggo muttered in disgust, turning his head.

"So _did_ you, Psymon?" Zoe said, obviously having noticed him in the corner.

Psymon laughed menacingly. "Haha, you know it, babe!"

"That's my boy," Zoe said, opening the fridge and taking out a Coke can. "So about Fraser and alien freak-,"

"Damn it, Zoe, TAKE THAT UPSTAIRS," Viggo shouted.

Zoe scowled at him. "I'll stay down here for as long as I damn feel like it, thank you very much." She turned to Allegra. "But since you're basically in charge of Griff, I suggest that you call him right now to see where he's at. Remember what happened _last_ time he went missing?"

Allegra's blue eyes widened. "Shit…"

"Uh _huh_," Zoe said, taking a sip from her can. "Thought so." She suddenly stopped, frowning at the Coke can. "Dude, this is nasty. Don't we have any beer in this joint?"

"No," Nate was quick to say. "That was one of the first things I checked for when I got here."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Nate Logan, a DRUNK?! Has hell frozen over?"

That's when suddenly, Kaori entered the kitchen. She gasped the second she saw the bits of glass still on the floor. "What _happened_?"

Zoe took another quick sip from her Coke can. "It's cool," she said. "Psymon had one of his little episodes, but everything's gonna be juuust fine."

Kaori looked horrified. "Psymon? W-Where?"

Without any warning, Psymon sprang out of the corner and lunged at Kaori. She let out a scream that was even louder than Allegra's had been and jumped backward. In the process she slipped, and was about to fall straight on her head, but Nate luckily caught her.

_Idiot, _he thought.

Psymon laughed evilly and jumped around the room for a moment, obviously more than pleased with himself.

As he was jumping, Zoe looked at him. "Hey, Psy. Throw this out for me would ya? Thanks!" Then without a second's hesitation she threw her Coke can at him. Psymon didn't react in time, of course, and it exploded all over the kitchen floor; some of it even sprayed onto the wall.

He stopped and stared at it for a moment. "Whoa, that was cool!" he exclaimed.

The two of them laughed, and high fived each other. Nate was shaking his head, and Kaori did not look amused.

Viggo and Allegra glanced at each other for a moment. Allegra rolled her eyes.

"I'm not cleaning any of that up," Viggo muttered to her.

"Me neither," she agreed. "Come on, let's go upstairs where it's quiet so we can call Griff."

* * *

On the way up the stairs, Viggo came so close to doing it. He _almost_ told Allegra what he'd been dying to tell her ever since the previous season. Well…since the day he'd met her, actually. But before he could even say a word, she spoke.

"I'm really kind of worried about Griff," she said. "I hurt his feelings pretty bad tonight."

Viggo quickly snapped out of it. "Really?" he said. "Why? What did you say to him?"

Allegra sighed. "Oh don't pretend like you don't know how I get when I'm in a pissy mood. I just…I snapped at him when he asked me about Disney World. Look, I _really_ don't wanna go on this damn trip, okay?"

Viggo scoffed. "Who _does_?"

"And I told him to go away," she went on. "I feel _so_ bad. If he's gone and done something like he did last year…"

Viggo shook his head, remembering. "Let's _hope_ he didn't do something that stupid."

By then they'd reached Allegra and Zoe's room. They both went inside, and Allegra closed the door behind them so that Zoe wouldn't try to come in. She would just have to wait to change. (Not that walking around half naked seemed to be much of a problem with her.)

Allegra pulled out her cell phone and called Griff 3 times, but there was no answer.

"Try Mac," Viggo suggested. "The kid's probably with him. It doubt it's a coincidence that they've both gone AWOL at the same time."

Allegra nodded, and dialed Mac's number next. About 30 seconds passed and she didn't say a word.

"No answer from him either?" Viggo guessed.

Allegra shook her head, closing the phone. "No. Viggo, I'm _really_ worried. I think I'm gonna call A-bomb."

Viggo frowned. He _really_ didn't like that idea. "Why?"

"Because he might know where they are. And honestly, I don't know what else to do."

Viggo considered that for a moment. "Okay, but do you want me to do it instead?"

"Nah, I've got it," Allegra said, flipping her phone back open. "If he gets shitty I'll just hang up."

"That's not what I meant," Viggo muttered, but by then Allegra had the phone up to her ear.

It rang a couple of times, but finally, right as it was about to go into voicemail, Atomicka answered.

"Yeah, what?"

Allegra narrowed her eyes, even though he obviously couldn't see it. "You wanna know something? This is _exactly_ why you're not married."

"Hey! Watch it, sweetheart," Atomicka warned. Allegra could tell just by how he was talking that he had one of those devilish grins on his face. "Why I'm not married is none of your fucking business."

It took everything in Allegra not to laugh at him. "Uhh, you're not just 'unmarried'. You're completely _single_. No girlfriend, no nothing. I can explain to you in one simple sentence why that is, if you'd like."

Atomicka chuckled. "Humor me."

"You're…a…JACKASS."

"Hmm. Interesting theory you've got there."

"It's not a theory," Allegra said, getting frustrated. What a wise ass. "It's a _fact_."

"No, it's just a hypothesis. And I suggest you test it."

Allegra frowned. "How in the hell would I…" She stopped, suddenly getting it. "Eww! You sick-,"

"Why'd you even call me anyway?" Atomicka interrupted casually. "I'm very busy, you know."

Allegra rolled her eyes. "Of course you are," she muttered. "But yeah, I called to ask you if you know what happened to Griff and Mac. Neither one of them will pick up their phones, and I'm especially worried about Griff-,"

"You know, you have beautiful blue eyes."

Allegra ignored that. "I take it you don't know."

"Does it _sound_ like I know?"

"It's hard to say, considering you said something totally random and irrelevant to what I asked."

"It's true, though," he said. "Your eyes _are_ beautiful. Even more than Elise's. Granted, Elise has a body that-,"

Allegra shut her phone before she could hear another word. Not only was it disgusting, but he was talking about _Elise_. She would've rather listened to him rant on his perverted thoughts about anyone other than her.

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me," Viggo said the second she'd hung up. "More sexual harassment?"

Allegra groaned, irritated. "_Duh_. And I put up with it all for nothing. He didn't know where Griff and Mac are."

Viggo was enraged. "Next time I see him I'm going to beat his face in."

"Pff, yeah, good luck with them letting you stay on the circuit after that."

"I don't care," Viggo said seriously. "We shouldn't have to put up with this bullshit every single freaking day-,"

Just then, Allegra's phone started to go off. It was Atomicka. Not a call, thankfully, but a text message.

**I'm coming over, **it said. **Make sure you let everybody know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo sorry for taking forever to update this. I've been extremely busy. You wouldn't BELIEVE how much it sucks to write a ten page paper...**

**Or, you know, maybe you would. **

**Anyway, here it is: the fourth chapter! (Reviews are much appreciated.) Thank you so much for reading! I promise I will update 'We Live in Chaotic Times, My Friend' ASAP!**

Chapter Four

Moby stared at the closed door for a long moment. Maybe he was wrong, but he was pretty darn sure that he saw Allegra and Viggo walk in there a few minutes ago. Completely _alone_, to make matters worse.

_Aw Lord, _he thought, disgusted. _I think I'm going to vomit-_

An instant later the door burst open, and out stepped Allegra and Viggo. Both looked totally innocent, but of course Moby had to comment anyway.

"Oi," he shouted down the hallway. "Spare me the nasty details, but please don't tell me you kids were doin' what I _think_ you were doin."

Even from a distance, Moby saw Allegra roll her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mobes," she said. "We were in there so we could call Griff without psycho path getting in the way."

Of course. Psymon. _That's_ what all that ruckus was about earlier. Moby should have known.

"I still say that stupid bloke needs to be locked up for good," he muttered. "Anyways, so why were you all callin' Griff?"

"Because we don't know where hell he and Mac are," Viggo replied. "The last time_ I_ saw them, they were going to play video games downstairs. Grand Theft Auto, Mac said. I really don't think Griff should be playing that-,"

"Mac and Griff?" Moby said. Why hadn't they asked him sooner? "No worries, mate. I know where they are."

Allegra looked like she could have kissed him. "You do?!" she exclaimed. "Where?"

"They took one of the cars out," Moby replied, scratching his head. "Said they were bored with all the packin' and needed to go 'ave a little fun. Didn't say where they were headed, but I can at least tell ya that they're not here."

Viggo sighed in relief. "Phew, at least we know he's not off doing what he tried last year. Damn that was _ugly_-"

Suddenly, Allegra's cell phone started to ring, blaring out Led Zeppelin's _Kashmir_. Moby didn't know why, but this pissed Viggo off.

"What does that sick bastard want NOW?"

"No, no, it's Griff!" Allegra exclaimed, quickly flipping her phone open. "Hey, kid! Dude I was _so_ worried about you-,"

Moby watched as her eyes suddenly became the size of two golf balls.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Well I think that's all of it," Nate announced, wiping down the floor one last time. He turned around to face the others, and let out a heavy sigh. "Now, who wants to be the one to go up and tell Elise that Allegra broke her coffee pot?"

Kaori shrunk down shorter than she already was, obviously not volunteering. Zoe- now fully clothed with a pair of sweats she'd snagged from the laundry room- immediately shot her hand up in the air. There were very few things that scared Zoe Payne, and an angry Elise was definitely not one of them. Not even close, actually.

"Pff, I'll do it right now," she said, marching toward the stairs. "Be right back, people. Or you know, maybe I won't-,"

Before she could say another word, a heavy door slammed somewhere outside.

A TRUCK door.

Zoe let out a low growl. She knew that sound too well. They all did.

_What the fuck is he doing here? And just when I was actually starting to enjoy my evening…_

Nate narrowed his eyes after hearing the sound. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked Zoe, who responded by smacking a hand to her forehead.

* * *

"What the hell were you THINKING?" Allegra screamed into the phone. "Griff…"

Viggo heard Griff's tiny voice explode into protests as he rambled on to explain whatever had happened, and Allegra just stood there frowning.

_Huh. Maybe we were wrong, _Viggo thought. _Maybe he retried his stunt from last year. I thought he'd learned his lesson. Then again, I also thought Mac was smart enough not to let him…_

Although with Mac, you never really knew. On some days he surprised everyone and did something smart, but on most days he was…well, a complete dumbass. Viggo wasn't even about to try and deny that fact, pathetic as it was.

"Okay," Allegra finally spoke. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll be there in five minutes."

She shut her phone, stared at it for a moment, then looked back up at Viggo and Moby.

"What the hell was that all about?" Moby was the first to demand.

Allegra let out a sigh. "Well, thanks to douche bag Mac, Griff just wrecked one of our cars."

"WHAT?" Moby shouted. "Whaddya mean? The kids only 13. He ain't allowed to drive!"

"Duh, but Mac decided it would be perfectly ok to let him take a little test drive."

Irritated, Viggo let out a deep sigh. Not quite as bad as last year's incident, but it was damn close. "Well are they ok?" he asked.

"Oh they're both fine," Allegra said. Then she muttered, "Unfortunately."

"Well whose car was it?" Moby was furious. "If it was mine I swear to God-"

"Oh don't even worry; it was Nate's TrailBlazer," Allegra said. "But still. The idiot rear ended some guy at a stop light, and he says the damage is pretty bad."

"For crimeny sakes…" Viggo growled. He blamed the situation completely on Mac, not Griff. Hell, if Mac was going to let the kid drive, he should have at least started off by letting him ride around in a parking lot, not on a busy road. It was times like this that Viggo had no choice but to conclude that Mac really had no common sense at all.

"And you're gonna go pick their asses up?" Moby asked.

Allegra nodded, rolling her eyes. "_Yes_. And I'm leaving right now, in case you didn't catch that."

"I'll come with you, then," Viggo quickly said. "I don't want to be around when Atomicka gets here anyway."

Moby glared at him, looking even more furious. "Atomicka? Since when is _he_ comin' over?"

Right on cue, Kaori came scrambling up the staircase, so quickly that she slipped on the last step. She let out a tiny scream, luckily managing to catch herself on the railing and regain her balance before she could tumble backward.

Viggo smirked in amusement at the scene. "What's up, spazmo?"

"Everyone, everyone! Come down!" Kaori exclaimed, not realizing that Viggo was making fun of her. "DJ Atomicka is here!"

Allegra let out a weird noise.

Kaori stared at her in confusion. "What is wrong?" she asked innocently. "Atomicka likes you, no? Eli-chan said so." She obviously still hadn't caught on to the fact that Atomicka favored Allegra for all the wrong reasons.

But Allegra was already halfway down the hall. Viggo was right behind her, naturally.

"Oi where are YOU two goin'?" Moby shouted.

"Pff, we're _gone_," Allegra laughed. "Later, Mobes!"

"'Ey! You can't jus' leave me here!" Moby protested.

Neither one of them answered.

Worried, Kaori chased after Viggo and Allegra as fast as her tiny feet would carry her. "You are leaving?" she cried. "But where…how…"

"We sneak off Viggo and Mac's balcony all the time like this!" Allegra said, knowing what she meant. "Later, K! Give A-bomb hell from me!"

* * *

The tall, almost menacing figure of DJ Atomicka stood still in the lodge doorway. Nate went to open it for him, but before he even had his hand on the door knob Atomicka burst in, wearing his dark, trademark sunglasses. He scanned the room for a moment, his expression clearly showing that he was pissed off, as usual.

"All right WHERE ARE THEY?"

Nate, Zoe and Psymon all looked at each other in confusion. None of them had any clue what he was talking about.

"Uh, DJ Atomicka, dude? Ever heard of knocking?" Zoe said seriously. "Burglars _do_ exist on Big Mountain, ya know. And murderers. And don't even get me started on that orange cat incident you kept talking about last year…did that really happen? Because, dude, that gave me nightmares like you wouldn't _believe_."

"I asked you a question, my dear," Atomicka snapped. "_Where are they_?"

"But I'm serious," Zoe said, totally ignoring what he'd just said. "I was scared shitless for like two weeks-and by the way, do you _ever_ take those things off? You can't expect me to believe you drove here like that. I mean how would you see? Unless of course you've got super senses of some kind."

Annoyed, Atomicka shook his head and muttered something to himself about knocking her in the jaw. "Yeah, anyway," he continued. "Since you idiots obviously have no idea what I'm talking about, Allegra called me a few minutes ago and said that Griff and Mac disappeared. They back yet?"

Nate frowned. "I didn't know anything about Griff and Mac disappearing," he said. "You say Allegra told you this?"

Atomicka sighed in aggravation. "Don't you people ever talk around here? I mean my God you live in the same house…" He stopped to look around the room again. "Speaking of Allegra, where the hell is she? Didn't she tell you all I was coming?"

Nate shook his head. "No. She conveniently went upstairs right after Psymon made a mess, and I haven't seen her come back down."

"Damn it, she _never _does what I tell her," Atomicka muttered. "Maybe I should put some of my mountain cams in here so I can monitor you guys closer."

"Umm, excuse me, you're not putting cameras of ANY kind in this lodge," Elise spoke, coming down the stairs with Kaori and Moby trailing behind her. "That is disgusting and wrong on SO many levels."

At the sound of her voice, Atomicka smiled devilishly. "Ah, Elise. You're looking lovely this evening."

"Can it, A-bomb, and just tell me why the hell you've decided to spoil my evening."

Atomicka took a step back, pretending to be offended. "Whoa. You need to work on that attitude."

Elise just snorted.

"But since you asked," Atomicka continued, "I came by to inflict some discipline on young Mac and Griff. Now where are those idiots? But more importantly, where the HELL is Allegra? Is she hiding from me again?"

Psymon let out one of his disturbing laughs. "Nah, she's prolly hiding from _me_." He grinned evilly, tapping his fingers together. "Heehee, I made her break the coffee thingy. It went BOOM!"

After hearing that, Elise shot him a death glare. "WHAT?!"

"Somethin' about coffee…yeah, don't care," Atomicka waved it off. "Anyway-"

"Don't you DARE 'anyway' me, pal. I spent over 40 bucks on a brand new coffee maker for us and you mean to tell me it's ALREADY BROKEN?"

"The maker isn't broken," Nate quickly spoke. "Just the coffee pot. Allegra dropped it after Psymon-"

"WHAT? So it's HER fault?" Elise snapped her head in the direction of the staircase, narrowing her eyes. "She'd better not be up there, because if she is I am SO going to beat her face in -"

"Elise, NO!" Nate quickly put a hand on her shoulder before she could even take one step. "It was an accident. I'll just buy a new one."

"Oh puh-leez; it was NO accident!" Elise shouted. "She broke it just to piss me off, I KNOW she did!"

"Oh will you …shut…UP?" Zoe interceded. "It's just a stupid coffee pot. God, you really need to get a life."

"Oho _I_ need to get a life?" Elise chuckled in amusement. "You're the one who rides a bike around in the dirt and calls it 'fun'!"

"Oi, don't be dissin' our sport!" Moby fumed. "It takes a helluva lotta skill to maneuver those bikes."

Elise snorted. "Yeah, right, _skill_. I learned to ride a bike when I was five."

"It ain't the same thing!"

That's when suddenly, Atomicka drove his fist into the wall. It didn't leave a hole (naturally, since he would have had to pay for the damage), but the sound had been so startling that it definitely shut everybody up.

"Oh _so_ strong," Elise mocked after a few moments of complete silence.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore," Atomicka said, ignoring her. "I'm gonna go upstairs. You all can just stand down here and fight. Or kill each other if you want. I really don't give a fuck at this point."

He turned to go, but Moby stopped him.

"Oi, I know where Allegra is," he said. "She'n Viggo both."

Moby stopped for a moment to think about what he was doing. He knew that Allegra would probably kill him when she discovered that he'd been the one to rat them out, but hey, they'd had it coming. Maybe next time they snuck out, they would get smart and let him come too.

Atomicka instantly spun around to face him. "Oh yeah? Where?"

* * *

"I'm SORRY!" Griff sobbed for the millionth time. He was crying so hard that he almost fell as he stepped out of Allegra's pick up truck.

Allegra let out a growl, and climbed out after him. "I'm not happy with you, kid. NOT happy."

"Waaaaah, I know!"

"Oh stop bein' a baby," Mac spat, stepping out of the car parked next to them. "It's your fault and y'all know it."

Allegra glared at him. She had driven Griff back to the lodge in her truck, and Viggo had grudgingly allowed Mac to ride with him in the wrecked car. She had felt very sorry for Viggo. Five minutes alone in the car with Mac was probably as close as you could get to hell on earth.

"Uh, sorry, but I beg to differ," Viggo spoke before Allegra could.

Mac wheeled around to face him. "Whaddya mean by that?" he demanded. "_He_ was drivin'!"

"Yeah, but who should've told him he wasn't allowed to drive in the first place?" Viggo asked.

Before Mac could reply with another excuse, Griff let out an ear-popping shriek. It had been so loud and so sudden that it startled them all to some extent, especially Mac.

"Yo what the HELL is your deal?" he demanded right after he'd jumped about a foot in the air.

Griff didn't answer. His shrieks turned to high pitch screams, and he was staring up at the night sky, his eyes bugging out in horror.

Viggo let out a short chuckle, immediately knowing what was going on. "Griff, calm down, buddy." He gave him a pat on the back. "Whatever you saw, I promise you it was _not_ a UFO."

Griff just continued to scream, still looking upward at the sky.

Finally having enough, Allegra seized his shoulders and shook him. "GRIFF! _Stop it_."

"I c-can't…"

"For God's sake. WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

Whimpering, Griff pointed a trembling finger upward. "There's _an alien on the roof_."

Immediately, Allegra, Viggo, and Mac followed his gaze. Sure, enough, there was a figure standing on the lodge roof, so dark that it looked like a shadow. Although there was something oddly familiar about the way the person had their arms tightly crossed…

"Pff, that's no alien," Allegra said. "That's A-bomb."

* * *

"Hey, hey! She just called you A-bomb!" Mac quickly exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Allegra. "Ain't she gonna get in trouble for that?"

Atomicka just stared down at them for a moment. "No," he finally replied. "I don't care if _she_ says it. Just you."

"Yo that ain't even fair! I'm the one who came up with it in the first place, dawg!"

"Shut up," Atomicka snapped. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Mac frowned. "I dunno what you're talkin' about, dude," He turned his head sideways and squinted, as if thinking very hard. "Say, how'd you get up there anyway?"

"Magic," Atomicka said in a monotone. "Now-,"

"Hey, would you look at that; how convenient. I've got a slingshot in my back pocket!" Viggo announced, holding out a huge rubber band. He sneered up at Atomicka. "Griff, go find me some rocks, would ya?"

"You even try that and I'll have you suspended you little smartass," Atomicka said seriously.

Viggo smirked, looking pleased with himself. "Really? It might be worth it-,"

"Shut it, Viggo," Allegra cut him off. "Look, Atomicka, you can come down from there already. You've successfully intimidated us…" She stopped and looked at Griff, who was standing practically elbow to elbow with her. "Well, one of us anyway."

"What about you?" Atomicka asked her. "I don't make _you_ feel intimidated? Nervous, even?"

Allegra rolled her eyes. "No, sorry, but you don't," she said, imitating his voice as best she could.

"Oh, I think I do."

"Well then you're just flattering yourself."

"Don't make me come down there-"

"All right ENOUGH!" Viggo yelled. "The point is you can knock off your power trip. You're in charge of us, you're the authority-WE GET IT. And STOP hitting on Allegra. Dude do you even realize-,"

"But she _likes_ it," Atomicka insisted. "You can just see it on her face!"

Allegra quickly crossed her arms, refusing to even look at him.

"Oh. I see how it is," Atomicka said. It was too dark for them to see his expression, but it was more than obvious that he was grinning. "When I come down there you are so gonna get it-"

"Atomicka, shut the fuck up and _leave her alone_," Viggo snapped.

Atomicka pretended to be hurt. "I came over here just to make sure you kids were ok and _this _is the thanks I get?" He shook his head. "For all I knew Mac and Griff could have gotten trapped in an avalanche. There's been quite a few incidents the past few nights, you know. I was really starting to worry."

"Bull shit, man," Mac muttered.

"But since now I see that both of you are safe and sound…_where were you_?"

Griff scooted even closer to Allegra. "N-nowhere," he stammered. "M-me and Mac j-just went out for a r-ride. Mac drove, of course. NOT me. No, no, no, _definitely_ not me. I'm just a kid, you know? Oh and Mac was a _very_ safe driver. Haha, yeah, you don't even have to worry. We didn't hit anything. It's all good, man." He gave a thumbs up sign to finish it off, laughing weakly.

Atomicka was silent for a long moment, his expression unreadable.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" he finally said. "I _saw_ the front of the car when you guys pulled up." He uncrossed his arms, and took a step closer to the edge. "So tell me. Which one of you idiots did it?"

He eyed Mac in particular.

Mac threw his hands up in the air. "It wasn't me, dawg!" he exclaimed. "Griff did it! I ain't playin'!"

"Don't listen to him! It wasn't my fault!" Griff quickly denied. "He _let_ me drive!"

"Yo don't go pushin' this on me! You rear ended the guy, not me!"

Now Atomicka was furious. "You mean to tell me you HIT SOMEBODY?"

Griff hung his head low. "Y-yeah. I was at a red light, I slid on the ice, and uh…it was kind of a Mercedes. The other car, I mean."

"Kind of a Mercedes? KIND OF A MERCEDES?" Atomicka yelled. "It either was or it wasn't."

"Okay, okay, it was!" Griff cried. "But please don't get mad. Please, _please_."

"Mad? Oh I'm not mad. I'm fucking pissed. You're gonna pay for the damage. Every last cent of it."

Griff looked near tears. "B-but I don't have that much money."

"Well that's you're problem now isn't?"

"You tell him, A-bomb!" Mac cheered.

Atomicka glared at him. "As for _you_. The kid is right. You should've been a responsible adult-like me-and told him he wasn't old enough to drive."

Allegra snorted. "You? An adult? Oh yeah, that'll be the day."

"And so," Atomicka continued, although using a tone to make it obvious that he'd hear her. "Guess what, Mac? Since it was Nate's car you guys smashed, you get to buy him a brand new one."

Mac's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yeah. You. Any car he wants, you're buying."

"Yo you gotta be jokin'!"

"Did I stutter?" Atomicka snapped. "I really mean it."

Mac let out a nervous laugh. "Aw come on, A-bomb-,"

"_Did I stutter_?" Atomicka repeated. "And if you fucking say that one more time I'll make you pay double." He looked at Allegra. "As for _you_-,"

Allegra had her middle finger out before he could say another word. "Whatever you're thinking, you'd better keep it to yourself," she warned.

Atomicka smiled wickedly. "Okay. Tell you later, then."

"Uggh," Allegra groaned, finally having enough.

Without another word she turned and stormed off into the lodge. Viggo ran after her, and shot one last death glare up at Atomicka before slamming the door behind them.

* * *

"Do you want me to go up there and push him off?" Viggo said seriously the second they were inside. "Just say the word and I'll do it."

Allegra groaned. "_No_."

"But you know I'd be more than happy to, don't you?" Viggo looked at her. "You know that, right?"

"_Yes_. I just…" She put her hands out in front of her and squeezed them tight, as if strangling someone. "I would want to do it myself."

"So do it," a familiar voice said.

Allegra and Viggo turned to find Zoe sprawled across the couch, watching TV. Neither of them had noticed her when they first came in.

"You're talkin' about Atomicka right?" Zoe asked before either one of them could say anything.

Allegra nodded. "Duh. Who else?"

Zoe chuckled, sitting up straight. "Yeah, he told us he was gonna surprise you guys on the roof," she said. "I knew it would probably piss you off, but hey, I wasn't gonna argue with him."

That's when suddenly the door burst open, and in stepped Mac and Griff. Griff was crying again, and Mac looked furious.

"Here it comes," Zoe muttered.

"Is he gone yet?" Viggo asked the two.

Mac leaned against the wall, his face full of attitude. "Yeah," he said. "And dude, he's gonna freakin' make us pay for all that shit! I didn't even do nothin'-,"

"And the worst part of it is," Griff cut him off with a sob. "He's not gonna let me go to Disney World with you guys tomorrow!"


End file.
